New Loves
by Black Witch of Darkness
Summary: Tohru's friends from America come to visit and love spurrs. Kyo and Yuki find new loves, and everyone faces one very hard choice. please read and review!
1. Tohru's Foreign Friends

Hello! No flames are aloud or I will have to get Megumi to curse you! Arigato! Enjoy!

**TOHRU'S FOREIGN FRIENDS**

"Shigore?" said Tohru while she was serving breakfast "Yes my beautiful flower"

"I-If it's not too much trouble,"

"Yes" said Shigore as he eats some of his misa soup.

"Well, you see my friends from America are coming to visit, and they need somewhere to stay-"

"Ah so you were wondering if they could stay here?"

Then Tohru went into panic mode"Well, if it's not to much trouble, I-I mean I know about the curse, and suppose I could pay, I mean after all they are 16 year old girls, they can stay in a ho –"

"No, No, It's all right, they can stay here as long as you make it clear they can't hug us."

"You sick bastered, your just saying that because there girls!" said Kyo as he slapped Shigore across the head.

"Oh Arigato, Arigato!" Tohru said as she bowed up and down hysterically.

"Thank you so much!" She said once again. Then she left to confirm that her friends could stay at Shigure's house

The next day they go to the airport to pick up Tohru's friends. Hatori dropped them of at the airport because Shigure still didn't have a license.

Onigiri in the background saying: "Hatori did the driving!" (Onigiri from anime fruits basket)

When they finally arrived at the airport Kyo and Yuki followed Tohru so that when they spotted her friends they could carry their bags out to the car.

"There they are!" Tohru exclaimed as she saw her two friends. She ran up to her friends and embraced them in a hug. One of the girls had shoulder length strait black hair with shorter hairs on the side of her face (kind of like bangs), red eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a black, one strap shirt with an arm glove on the other arm, long black jeans and sneakers. The other girl had waste length brown hair that curled slightly at the end and was wavy. She had tan skin and dark brown eyes. She wore long black jeans, a white blouse, burgundy colored tie, and long brown boots.

"It's so great to see you again! It's been about 9 years! I wouldn't have noticed you if it weren't for the photos you sent me!" Said Tohru obviously very ecstatic.

"Can we go get their bags already?" said a very inpatient Kyo

"Yes Miss Honda I believe we should go before Shigure overwhelms himself by seeing these young ladies." Seeing Shigure with his mouth open staring at Tohru's friends.

Then Tohru asks" So are you guys going to the high school while you're here?"

"Yes" they both said together.

"Oh yes, Yuki, Kyo this is Raven Yanaki" pointing to the black haired girl with red eyes.

"And this is Kurogame Shahara or you can call her Kura-pi." pointing to the brown haired girl with dark brown eyes.

"Kurogame, Raven this is Kyo and Yuki Sohma." said Tohru

"It's a pleaser to see you again Yuki" Kurogame said in a low voice

"Huh?" questioned Yuki

"Nothing" said Kurogame her and Raven looking at each other and smiling

"Hey does anyone know where a dougo is in this place?" said Raven

"Huh, you like martial arts?" said a surprised Kyo

"No I'm just asking you for the hell of it, yes I like martial arts." Replied Raven

"My master has a dougo, but for that I'm not telling you were it is dam it!"

"Now not another lovers quarrel Kyo."

"Dam it we're not having a lovers quarrel I just met the guy!"

"Shigure you sick bastered!"

Everyone listened to the "lovers quarrel" as Shigure called it the only comment that Kura-pi made was that she wanted some aspirin.

They arrived at the house and the next day they took the entrance exam to the high school.

Then they all started high school for their third year.

One day on accident Raven said "Oh stop complaining u rat."

Then she said that she said stop complaining to a rat that she saw outside.

"Gosh Tohru you still make the best meals"

"Yes we are lucky that Tohru is such a good cook or we would have to spend all our money on takeout everyday."

"It's just like I remember it" said Kura-pi

"Ya, So Kyo why do u always wear that bracelet?" asked Raven

"It's none of your dam business and so what you always wear yours to!"

"Well that's none of your business either!"

"Oh what do I do?"

"Don't worry about them she always getting into fights at school"

So everyone listened to the "lovers quarrel" while eating dinner. Then Yuki and Tohru went to the Secret base and took Raven (Kura-pi had allergies). The next day they would all start their third year of high school.


	2. First Day of High School

**FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL**

This is the first day of high school.

"Hey, are there anymore Soma's here?" asked Kurogame

"Oh yes there are two boys we can meet them after school with my other friends at the house"

"Well can you at least tell us there names Tohru?" answered a curious Raven

"Oh yes, well one has blond hair and his name is Momiji and the other one has white hair and his name is Hatsuharu"

"Well that's a strange name, and what are the names of your other friends here?"

"There Hana and Ou and Hana has a little brother and his name is Megumi"

Ding Dong as the bell rang for classes to begin.

"Well there's the bell we better get to our classes, Oh Raven, Kurogame what class are you in?"

"We're both in class 2D"

"Oh good we're all in the same class, Oh that's so wonderful!"

The rest of the day they went to their classes and at the end of the day they played rich man poor man with Hana and Ou at the house.

"Why the hell am I even playing this? I hate playing card games with that Yankee"  
"Oh quit complaining orange top!"

"Hey good one Ou, Orange top ha"

"Oh ya who are you making fun of bird"

"Oh that's it Tohru how do you put up with him?"

"Oh it's not that hard"

"Well I bairly know him and I'm already used to him, Ha well I guess that's just me"

Why the hell is she so annoying I hate this but she's sometimes like Tohru, Funny, nice, smiling in that same goofy way, wait what the hell am I saying she doesn't even know what or who I am. Why does it seem like she does then, and I thought only the cat in the zodiac could have red eyes so why does she?

"So Raven is that your real name?"

"Well no, but it's not like I'm going to tell what it is"

"Oh really why don't I just ask Tohru"

"Go ahead it's not like I care"

"Then why in hell won't you tell me then dam it!"  
"Cause I said I wouldn't tell you but I didn't say Tohru couldn't tell you"  
"Then dam it tell me her real name"

"Um… Raven are you sure I can tell him he might get mad I…"

"Go ahead if he gets mad it's his own dam fault"

"Well her name is…you know Raven I really think you should tell him."

"Ok my name is Kyoko just like Tohru's mom"

Surprised Kyo just went up to his room wondering why the hell she didn't just say it before and it gave him an excuse to leave. Raven then also went to the room where she was staying in to tell Kura-pi what had happened.

"So Miss Honda do you know why Raven didn't just say her name was Kyoko"

"Well she thought it would get confusing and that I would miss my mom even more if people called her that"

"Why do you think it would get confusing?"

"Well her friends called her Kyo so she would feel better around me"

"Oh well we can call her what ever she wants us to Kyo, Kyoko, or Raven. Also why did she choose Raven?"  
"Well she has…Um if she wants you to know she'll tell you."

The rest of the day they did the usual Tohru and Kura-pi cleaned. Kyo went to his spot on the roof and Raven disappeared until dinner was ready. Kura-pi just yelled her name and she was there in no time. Everyone but Kura-pi and Raven was curious how she got here so fast. Dinner was quiet no one really said anything. Then everyone went to bed.

The next three days Raven (Kyoko) didn't say anything unless a teacher asked a question in class. She barely smiled and everyone tried to ask what was wrong, but she never said what. Kura-pi said she would find out but she only told Tohru.

"Why the hell did you only tell Tohru!"

"Yes Miss Kuragame why did you only tell Tohru?"

"Because Raven's just like you Yuki and I think you're like him too Kyo, Raven thinks so too."


	3. Secrets Revealed

SECRETS REVEALED 

"What do you mean?"

"In the park when that girl fell on you and you turned into a rat, me and Raven were there and ran before our memories were erased. So what are you Kyo…Hm that's a hard one what is Kyo?"

Suddenly they heard a noise from the hall and Raven came out.

"The cat…Kyo you're the cat aren't you? The cursed cat….like me"

"What do you mean the cat like you?"

"What year is the cat Kyo?"

"Why the Hell…."

"Just say it!"  
"Fine, Fine, it's between the year of the dog and rat, but you have to born at midnight."

"And I was right at midnight going into the year of the rat coming from the year of the dog. So I guess I was born in the year of the cat to"

"You...You are like me."  
"More then you know Kyo more then you know"

"I wear this bracelet the same reason you do, because when I take it off and hug a boy I become a monster just...like…you..."

"Well if I hug a boy anyway I become a black cat and my old cat was named Raven so that's why I picked the name."

"Then if your like me, then what are you?" pointing to Kurogame

"I'm physic and I can curse a person that's what I can do"

It was raining the next day so Raven and Kyo stayed home because they were too worn out. The next day Shigure went to the main house to talk to Hatori and Akito about Kyoko (Raven) and Kurogame knowing the curse.

When Shigure got home he had good and bad news. The good news is that they can know about the curse. The bad news is that Akito wants to speak with Kyo, Raven, and Kurogame. The next day they went to the main house


	4. Meeting With Akito

Me:Sorry First fic so I'm kind of new at this. This story is writen by me and Momiji-momo. I hope you like it

Kyo: this better be good you know

Me: Oh don't worry Kyo-chan it'll be fine!

Kyo: DON'T CALL ME KYO-CHAN!

Me: Wops well gotta run! (Turns to Kyo and runs)

Kyo: ( Gives her a death glare and chases her)

THE MEETING WITH AKITO

"So you are Kyoko and you are Kurogame. I heard that you two were at the park that day when Yuki was little. So what happened that day?" Asked a calm (at the moment) Akito

"We were playing tag and this girl that we were playing with tripped and fell on Yuki. Then there was smoke and Yuki's clothes were there but there was a rat instead of Yuki."

"So what have you come here for, to stay in the house or to leave forever?"

"I would like to stay there with Tohru and Kyo" Said a calm(also at the moment)Kyoko

After saying that Kyo lifted his head surprisingly. Maybe he was wrong about her; she was being nice to him.

"And what about you Kurogame?"

"I would also like to keep my memories but I could stay at my mother's house. She does not live far from Shigure's house." She added her mom's house because Akito looked furious.

"Why do all the girls who meet the Sohma's want to stay I won't allow it!" He yelled

Then suddenly a smile appeared on his face.

"Ok one of you can stay and Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki must pick. Send me a letter of who they pick and I will erase the one who is chosen to leaves memories." He said this with an evil smile.

Who would they pick? Would it be Kyoko or Kurogame, and would they escape with their memories intact? Who will leave and who will Yuki and Kyo pick, but the burden is on Tohru's shoulders. Which friend would she choose?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well I hope You liked it (Looks at Kyo and now Yuki)

Kyo: R U in there?

Me: Me oh no Kyo I am not

Yuki: But Kyoko is just like you

Me: WEll that's enough to talk about today see the next chapter( Turns and slowly walks away)

Kyo + Yuki: WE'LL GET U!


	5. The Choice

Me: I Love this part on!

Kyo: U should u wrote it!

Me: OH be nice Kyo I am nice to u in the story after all

Kyo: Whatever!

Yuki: Kyo u should actually be nice she did take a lot of work into this

Me: Yuki is right and after all both of u r getting kisses in the next few chappies!

Kyo and Yuki: WHAT!

Me: Read and find out all that I no MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE CHOICE 

When they got home a question suddenly appeared in Kyo's head. If he were never to see her again he would want to know. Then he asked Yuki to ask it.

"How is it that you know of our secret again?" Yuki asked and Kyo thought, they were shocked and it caught them by surprise.

Kura-pi Then stood up" That's were I come in I suppose, You might need more of an explanation then what I said back there so I'll give you one but sitting down is probably the best position to here this story," she said while sitting down herself, " Well We told you that Yuki turned into a rat when we were little, well we were witness to it, but we weren't part of your school or class, we were just there at the time and we joined in the game, when we saw you transform, we ran away. While we were running Raven ran into the street, as a car was coming. And then-" She paused and looked as all eyes were on her. "I-I'll go get us some tea!" she stuttered a little, and then left the room.

"Well I'm surprised that she even got that far into the story." Raven said in a low voice. "So what happened?" Kyo asked impatiently, obviously very soaked into the story. "Be patient baka-neko were getting to that part!" Raven retort in her friend's absence. "Anyways, without farther _interruption_," Raven said looking at Kyo and giving him an icy glare while receiving one in return. "The thing is that the people in the car that were driving got into an accident trying not to crash into me, and the people who were driving," she paused and said in a whisper "died." Now no one spoke, because if you were in this position, what would you say? "And to top it all of," She continued now in a volume that you could only here if you were dead silent, "The people in the accident, were her parents." Raven said as she hung her head low.

Just then Kura-pi entered the room with tea. "I suppose that Raven told you then, judging by the look on your faces," she said while pouring the tea. "Then I'll have to continue, well, when I found out that my parents died-" She stopped and looked at Raven as if to ask if this is were they left of, Raven nodded in reassurance. "I grew into a depression…that soon led to anger, that later sigh grew into wanting revenge." She said in a shameful tone as to show that she was in fact ashamed of what she was thinking. "So I thought of your transformation Yuki and how hard it must have been, a curse possibly, I thought at the time and I wanted her to suffer…" She hung her head low as she told the rest without pausing. "And so I spent a couple of years studying and practicing curses, and I found the perfect one, I thought I turn her into the monster that she was…so I turned her into, well…that, and Only because I remembered that she was born on midnight, it was the absolute perfect curse, as if it were made for her. So I cursed her on her 11th birthday." She said as if it were the most, simplest thing in the world. "But then my guardians died, as if punishment from God for the cruelty that I wanted. It never relieved me of my pain, only caused me more. So I had created the bracelet to set my conscious clean, and then her mom and her…did something I thought I could never do, they took me in and forgave me." She said in a less sad tone and a more grateful one.

This time Raven continued. "And so were back here to find a way to break the curse." Raven said. And at that moment they all agreed that they would try to find a way to break the curse. So while everyone was going to bed, Kura-pi cleared the table and Yuki went into the kitchen, but he didn't close the door all the way. "That's why I can't love, or show any affection. If I do all those emotions will lead to hate…and then revenge, and I'll hurt the people who I care about. That's why it's better for me to hurt, because I don't want to feel that pain and guilt again, so if I hurt at least no one else will."

She said and a single tear formed and then slid down her face.

"It isn't good you know," Yuki said from the door way, she just avoided his eye contact and tried to get into the kitchen, but Yuki was blocking the entry way. "To keep your emotions all jarred up, it isn't good." Yuki said with an understanding smile. "I should know." He said now in a whisper. She just looked up at his face and she hugged him. Hers tears soaked up into his shirt. But that wasn't why he was surprised, she_ hugged _him. And maybe it was because he had never hugged anyone of the opposite-sex before that wasn't part of the curse, or because it was her specifically, but he liked that hug, a lot. When he loosened up he patted her on the back as if to comfort her. She pulled away and whipped away the remaining tears.

"Sorry I got your shirt wet." She said looking up to him. "Think nothing of it! But how-." He started but she already started answering, "I suppose conducting the curse has its perks." She said with grin that she hadn't had for a long time now, a true smile. He returned that smile and he, from that moment on decided to become her close friend, so they could be there for each other when they needed it the most. After all he new how she felt, and it's a lot easier finding comfort in those who understand how we feel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Oh so sad I killed her parent but I forgave her for cursing me

Kyo: Is it him or me that gets kissed first?

Yuki: Ya who is it

Me: read and find out and I will use something from another fic in the next chapter!

Me: See who gets kissed first KYO or YUKI!


	6. School

Me: Kyo the disclaimer please! 

Kyo: Kyo-Soma does not own fruits basket but she does own Kyoko Yanaki and Momiji-momo owns Kurogame Shahara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
School 

"Come on Kura! Let's play Rich man Poor man!" Uo insisted. "Great she found another victim." Kyo whispered to Raven. They seemed to be getting along and maybe they weren't best friends…yet. But they found tolerance with each other. "Wadd'ya mean?" questioned Raven. So while they were having there little 'chat'.

"Well she always picks on me and makes me suffer"

"Ha-ha that's not nice well it reminds me of this girl over there I…"

"I-I hav to go!"

"Wa Why hey come back!"

"U guys Ill go get her, hey go on play without us"

Then he runs after Raven.

Uo was still trying to convince Kura-pi to start playing. "Well I'm not sur-." She started but was cut of by the prince.

"Its okay I not that good either and I was a bit afraid and intimidated when they invited me to play too." Yuki said, at hearing this she smiled and received a smile from Yuki. So she agreed to play. They were half way through the game when Raven and Kyo came back to join the game.

"Wow, Yuki invites her and she has no hesitation! She hasn't trusted someone that much since…since…Forever! Not even me!" Raven said thrusting her arms in the air as if to prove her point. Then her and Kyo sat next to each other at the table "Ya and Yuki doesn't admit his shyness or intimidation ever, he showed a part of himself to day that he wouldn't normally admit to." Kyo agreed.

"Reverse Revolution! Hahaha! " Uo exclaimed, proclaiming the end of the game and there losses and she wins. "Well that was fun even if I did lose thank-you for convincing me to play Yuki!" Kura-pi said in a grateful tone.

Yuki pulled her aside from the class. "What's wrong Yuki did something bad happen?" Kuro-pi asked now worried. Yuki let out a laugh. "Well if you wanted to laugh you could have done that in the classroom!" Kuro said with a fake pout on her face. He continued laughing. "I'm not that bad am I?" She questioned and his funny face. "No, no, no! I can't really laugh no one has seen me laugh except Miss Honda and Kyo would never let me here the end of it." Yuki explained and received an understanding smile. "I brought you her because I wanted to give you these." Yuki said hading her some sheets of paper with a red ribbon tied around them. She took them and they were blank music sheets. "Well Miss Kyoko told me that you and her play music, and said it was a shame that you never wrote down your songs so I bought you these." Yuki explained. "Muchas Gracies!" Was what she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then a hug, at wich he blushed and hugged her back.

Once she realized what she was doing and she quickly ran away. 'Oh no he'll think I like him!' She thought sitting by a near by bench outside.

'But you do don't you?' A voice questioned

'What! Who are you' She asked confused.

'I'm your conscious. ' The voice replied.

'Okay conscious-'

'You can call me Bob.' It interrupted.

'Okay _Bob,_ what do you mean I like him?'

'Oh come on you know that you love him'

'Wow, wow, wow, wait! Now it's love? I can't love!'

'Yuki and Kura-pi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-.'

'Shut-Up!'

'Oh is ickle Kuro mad cuz I'm teasing her boyfriend!'

'He's not my Boyfriend!'

'Suuure he isn't, and I'm not the Queen of England!'

'Your not!'

'How would you know!'

'Cuz the Queen wouldn't waste her time being Crazy!'

'Oh I'm crazy, sista I ain't the one talking inside her head!'

'Oh shoot your right I am crazy! Shut-up stupid voice, conscious! Me! Whoever the hell you are! Wich is me-Oh hell I am going crazy!' She said but Yuki interrupted her thoughts.

"There you are Kuro-pi, I was worried, did I do something wrong? I'm sorr-." Yuki started. "No it wasn't your fault I was just thinking to much, I'm fine now!" Kuro explained. Yuki smiled and extended out his hand wich she accepted. They walked back to the classroom hand in hand.

'Kura and Yuki sittin-'

"Shut-up Bob!" she whispered. "What was that Kura?" Yuki said. She smiled at the nickname and said "Nothing!" and she shut-up Bob, her conscious, or whoever the hell she was talking too…Oh ya the Queen of England! OMG! The Queen of England's name is Bob! I learned something new today! LOL! Oh right back to the story!

Little did they know that The Prince Yuki Fan club witnessed the Whole thing!

DUN DUN DUN!... TO BE CONTINUED (Squeaks I always wanted to say that!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Momiji-momo wrote this so if you review that this was good I'll tell her ok please review

Kyo did Yuki seriously get a kiss before I did? THE GIRLY BOY!

Me: 'Used the barrowed Giant newspaper of DOOM!'

Kyo: Oww! What the HELL!

Me:Once again hit Kyo with GNPOD! (Giant Newspaper Of Doom) I barrowed this from another fic and as she said stop swearing!

Yuki: Yes I got a kiss before U!

Me: Well read the next one and find out who really gets kissed first!


	7. What really happened with Kyo and Kyoko

Me: Yuki disclaimer please!

Yuki: Kyo-Soma does not own fruits basket but does own Kyoko and Momiji-momo owns Kura-pi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED WITH KYO AND KYOKO**

"Why did you run?" said a very worried and confused Kyo after catching up with Kyoko.

"I can't get close to people that r guys"

"Wh... Why?"

"My father doesn't like me to be happy. He makes sure anyone who gets close to me leaves or is scared away."

"Except Kura-pi, he's scared of her but he never really liked me. That's why before I was born they got divorced but he is my dad."

"Why would he do it to his own daughter?"

"He wants to get back at my mom. So he takes off my bracelet whenever I find a new friend so I always have to take Kura with me. She makes something that alters their memories so they never met me."

"That is exactly what Hitori does with everyone who meets us. That's what will probley happen to you and Kurogame"

"Kyo if you guys pick me to forget please make sure you tell me again and don't tell Shigure."

Then a smile went across her face the thought just came to her if Kura-pi was the one to forget then her powers would protect her from forgetting but only the others and me need to know this.

"Oh Kyo that's it if Kura-pi is the one to forget she won't because of her powers. Oh it's perfect!"

She turns and hugs him. So shocked he took a second to hug back.

'Why aren't we cats?' he thought

"Uh Why ar…"he was interrupted

"Why r we not cats, because I 'm cursed to so we don't change"

"Oh ok that's cool" they let go of each other blushing

"Kyo?"

"Yes"

"If u see me in my other form promise not to lie to me…please?"

"Promise" he said in a calm voice and winked at her

"Oh thank you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek

Then she ran back to the others to play cards. Kyo in shock from the kiss took a little longer to start running and practically caught up with her. They then joined the others and played cards. When they got back they sat next to each other and under the table they were holding hands until the next round when they had to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: See you Kyo you get kissed first and you get to hold hands

Kyo: HA! Beat that RAT GIRLY BOY!

Yuki: what ever just get on with the story already

Me: ok I could use some advice I have rally bad writers block and need help Thank you and review!


	8. The Answer

**THE ANSWER**

The next day was the dead line of Akito's answer. This was the toughest day of anyone's life. Kyoko and Kura-pi were in separate rooms and each one of the others would come in one at a time and talk to each of them and then leave for the next person to come in. Then they would tell Shigure who they picked 2 stay. Kyo went first, then Yuki, then Tohru, and last was Shigure.

Kyo went into the room with Kura-pi.

"So can u really stop your memories from being erased?"

"Yes"

"So if we all pick you 2 leave Hatori wouldn't be able to erase ur memories?"

"Well I would probley forget for a day and then I would remember over night"

"So I might pick u to leave is that ok because I…never mind"

"U don't want her to leave do u?"

"I never said that, were going to make it a tie so that neither of u hav leave. Its s..s…so neither of u h…has to go so there i…it's not just for her." He said stammering and blushing

"Sure Kyo"

"What ever bye or… see u later then"

She just looked at him with a 'u liar smile'.

"Ok then see u later"

The next person to come in was Yuki blushing with a confused look on his face. He had a half smile and a half confused frown. His mind was all jumbled up with different thoughts and emotions. He didn't no what to say to her. He knew he was voting for her to stay but he didn't know how to tell her. The silence was finally broken by Kura-pi.

"Yuki why r u so quiet? R u feeling ok?"

"I…I'm just…well confused"

"About what?"

"How…Well...I think I …"He was interrupted by Kura-pi putting her finger on his lips

"U think that u like me?"

"Well um…uh." His thoughts were interrupted by a scream and him and Kura ran out of the room to find the source of the scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyoko?"

"Yes Kyo"

"Well we decided to make a tie so neither of you has to leave"

"Ok but Akito may pick me u no if she does will u tell me over again and don't leave out the park ok."

"Ya but why not Kura-pi or Toh…"he was interrupted

"Because I will hav a feeling and I will trust u better ok"

"Ok" he was trying so hard not to blush. She wanted him to tell her. If her memories were erased he would be a stranger to her and she wanted him to. Not her best friend, not someone she's known her whole life but a total stranger.

"U no that after high school I hav to locked away and no one can get me out?"

"Well we'll just hav to see about that now won't we?" She winked at him and smiled in a way that said I like u no mater what happens. Suddenly she stood up and collapsed on the ground.

" KYOKO, KYOKO WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"KURA, YUKI, ANYONE HELP!"

Then everyone ran in. Kura pushed Kyo out of the way.

"Oh no she's really sick." She stopped a second and turned to Tohru

"Tohru what day is it?"

"Um…its Friday why?"

"She has to get sick now" She said under her breath

"Kyo take her to our room!"

"Ok u don't hav to yell"

He ran Kyoko to her room. Everyone waited for him to come back.

'Its taking him a long time' thought Yuki and Kura

Five minutes later he ran back in. His face matched his hair.

"What happened to u?"

" ITS NONE OF UR BISSSINESS U DAMM RAT!"

"Ok every one she will be sick for about three days" Everyone stared at her with a confused look.

"How would you no that?"

"She gets sick like this around every two or three months."

"She does?"

"Well she should have told me. Usually she starts to feel dizzy before she collapses and she always tells me first, but this time she didn't that's so weird" Then she shot a look at Kyo. His face again turned bright red from remembering.

Flashback (cool huh?)

'Please wake up ok' thought Kyo

Kyo?" came a weak voice

"Ya, It's me"

"Ha, look at me getting sick again" she said smiling her eyes still closed

'She can still smile even though she's sick'

"You should really rest" He started to leave when he heard her again

"Kyo please don't leave"

He turned around and noticed that she was talking in her sleep.

'She must be so tired'

He went over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Kyo I like you so much"

At her statement his mind and heart just stopped. She said she liked him. She probley meant only as a friend, but what if she didn't?

"Kyo, ever since I met you I could tell you were just like me lonely and scared. I liked you already. You remind me that there is truly someone out there for everyone. I…I guess I mean to say that I…" she stopped and rolled and fell back in to deep sleep once again.

What was she going to say, 'love' that was it; she was going to say love. With this information he kissed her on the cheek and left the room.

End Flashback (this font is so cool)

Just remembering made him blush. The next days went on as usual. Tohru and Kura-pi cleaned before Tohru went to work, Yuki went to his student council meetings, and everyday Kyo would run home and stay with Kyoko till he fell asleep next to her. She only woke up in the day and Kura stayed with her everyday. After Kyoko ate something she went back to sleep. Kyo was with her so they ate together after school. Everything was going good.

On the third day Kyoko was her usual self and got a greeting in the morning from

Uo and Hana. Her and Kyo always looked at each other and blush, they sometimes stammered when they talked around each other, and always hung out after school. But everyone was so caught up on them that no one noticed that on non student council days Yuki and Kura would also be gone until a little before Kyo and Kyoko got home. (Which was usually before dinner)

The possibilities the possibilities. OH ON did I say that out loud sorry my fault well review and see you later! I also need some ideas again Hw and other things no time for new ideas so please need more ideas!


End file.
